Hurricane
by Alwyn20
Summary: After being ignored by Ron, Hermione decides to enlist Ginny in shedding her bookworm image. But what happens when someone else notices? preHBP.
1. Drunken Secrets

Updating stories is just not my thing especially ones that I started years ago before losing interest in. Anyway, I thought I'd start a new one, partly out of boredom and partly because I have a rough idea for a plot. Don't expect it to be predictable because it's not. I make up stories as I go along and even I don't know where it's going to end. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, but I REALLY wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?

'Cause I don't know

That's when she said I don't hate you boy

I just want to save you while there's still something left to save

That's when I told her I love you girl

But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh

**-"Savior" (Rise Against)**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was drunk. And not in a cute, slightly slurring sort of way. No, this was more of a barely functioning, falling on the floor sort of way. It had started with a glass of wine with Ginny. After all, Hermione wasn't the type of girl to drink for fun, but she had just been made Head Girl and in her mind that warranted a glass of wine. Or two. Or six. Ginny had long since passed out beside her, curled up in a ball on the soft blue rug that lay on Ginny's bedroom floor.

They had gotten the Elf-made wine earlier, from Bill who had given it to them with a wink, probably thinking that it would sit unused in Hermione's trunk. Little did he know that the girl's had decided to make use of it that very night. Harry and Ron hadn't been invited, Hermione's reasoning being that she did not want them to gain blackmail information they could use against her and Ginny was feeling a little stifled by all of Harry's affection. So, they had snuck up into Ginny's room, secured the door and proceeded to have a few glasses of the very delectable wine.

Hermione glanced down at Ginny and prodded her gently with her foot. "Ginnneeeeeee. *giggle* gin gin gin ginieeee. *giggle* Wake up! Your'eeeeee ruininggg my berfday."

Ginny rolled over staring up at drunk Hermione with glazed eyes and giggled, "Hermineeee. It's not your berfday. It's…" She paused to count on her fingers before giving up in another fit of drunken giggles. "a long time awayyy."

"It is my berfday sooooon ginnnieee. And do YOU knowwww what I want?"

"Nooooooo."

"I want to be pretty."

"but Hermionieeeeee. You are pretty."

Hermione glowered down at her, her eyes becoming slightly cross-eyes in the process. "No I'm notttt. If I was Ron, would have noticed meee by now."

Ginny pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning against her bed so as not to topple over again.

"Ronzzzz clueless." She sighed, breathing heavily and causing her bangs to flutter by the sudden onslaught of breath provoking a new set of slurring giggles.

Hermione giggled at the sight before adopting her previous, slightly cross-eyed stare at Ginny. "Ginnnieee, I need youuu to help me."

"Okay Hermioneeee." Ginny's eyes began to droop over her reddened, slightly glazed eyes and after a few seconds had slumped back down on the rug and began to snore very loudly.

Hermione giggled at Ginny before lifting the bottle of wine and taking the last swig. "Tomorrowww I'll be pretty." She mumbled to herself as she glanced out the window at the moon and threw the bottle as far as she could. Hoping that the broken bottle would pave the way for some new beginnings.

….

Hermione awoke with a pounding head and two very confused boys standing over her. One through her slightly blurred vision appeared to have a glowing orange halo while the other one slightly resembled an all black pigmy puff. She blinked a few times, hoping that would fix her vision and clear the pounding in her head. As she blinked Harry and Ron slowly came into focus.

"Hermioneee." Ron whined, "we've been trying to wake you up forever, I'm starving."

Harry however, was studying her closely. "Hermione." He said slowly, "are you alright?"

She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head. "Turn off the light." She mumbled.

Harry pulled the pillow off of her head, "the light's not on Hermione, that's the sun."

She pulled it back, "well, turn the sun off, I'm still sleeping."

From the floor beside the bed came another mumble, "Ron, Harry, if you guys don't get your arses out of here I'm going to perform the best bat bogey hex I have ever performed in my life."

Ron looked even more confused at that comment, but Harry's eyes were slowly starting to widen with dawning comprehension. He took in the chaotic state of the room before moving over to examine one of the glasses the girls had used the night before. He sniffed it and then burst out laughing, causing both girls to both moan and attempt to cover their ears in protest.

"You two are drunk." He laughed and Ron catching on joined in. Hermione however, was trying to figure out how many years she would get in Azkaban if she stabbed them in the groin with her wand tip.

"Hermione, why would you guys get drunk with out us?" Ron asked indignantly when he finally had paused to catch his breath.

"Because idiots we were having girl time. Now I'm going to ask you one more time to leave before I hex your balls off." Ginny said rising from the floor wrapped in the rug and looking like the living dead. This of course, far from getting the boys attention only caused them to erupt into another series of howling laughter before the two girls, growing frustrated raised their wands and caused the boys, still laughing to run from the room.

After the girls had showered and drank some hangover potion given to them by Mrs. Weasley who was wearing a very sympathetic look, they were starting to feel much better. They took their seats at the table between Bill and Charlie who were both digging into their food with a gusto.

"So girls," said Bill winking, "I heard you enjoyed the wine I gave you last night."

Both girls glared at him. "Listen William," said Ginny, "I don't want to hear the word wine for at least a week. No, maybe a month."

Bill opened his mouth to reply, but after catching a look from Ginny was forced to retreat with Charlie into the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, "Thanks Gin, I don't know how we're going to deal with the constant teasing. We should've invited the boys along, at least then they'd take some of the pressure off us."

Ginny shot Hermione a look, "Why Hermione, hoping to catch my brother unawares?"

Hermione blushed bright red, she had been hoping that Ginny had been too drunk to remember what she had said in a moment of weakness the night before. "Hush Ginny, keep your voice down, I don't want him hearing."

"Come on Hermione, you can't keep hiding how you feel from him forever and it's your seventh year. You have to tell him sometime."

"No I don't Ginny and anyway, he's never going to notice me."

"Yes he will. All you have to do is break out of that bookworm image that you have. Right now Harry and Ron just think of you as the smart one. They don't know that you can be the pretty one too."

"I don't know how to be pretty Ginny and it's so much work. I'm not going to have time to worry about how I look this year anyway. I have to take my N.E.W.T.S."

Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing Hermione and marching her to the fireplace. "Don't worry Hermione, if the guy's is worth it, you'll find the time she said before pushing her into the fireplace with a pinch of floo powder.

In seconds, Hermione found herself in the Hog's Head with Ginny, who proceeded to grab her by the arms and frog march her out the back door to the entrance of Diagon Alley, from there she dragged Hermione to a part she had never seen before and for a good reason too.

Hermione glanced around her in awe and a little apprehension. She had face death eaters and various other horrors, but the thought of having to go into one of these brightly painting shops with moving mannequins in the windows was threatening to cause a nervous reaction.

Luckily she didn't have to make any decisions as Hermione felt herself being dragged into a bright blue store with a hideous yellow roof. To top it all off the minute she entered the room she was hit by a sea of pink and before she could process anything Ginny shoved her down in a chair and turned to the short wizard standing to her right.

"Fix her," was all the Ginny said to the wizard, but it was like a command as he took off with his scissors on Hermione's hair cutting here and trimming there, taming this and highlighting that. Finally, when he was done, he swung Hermione's chair to the mirror with a flourish as Hermione slowly opened her eyes, which she had kept, tightly closed for the full 30 minutes of this scarring experience.

She looked. Then looked again. Her hair was soft and not only soft it was nice. She paused and reached her hand up to touch it in disbelief. He hadn't done much to it and you could still tell it was her, but it fell in nice waves around her face framing it perfectly. He had given her some pale brown highlights to lighten everything up a little, but other than that she looked the same, but softer.

Ginny grinned and flashed the wizard a smile as Hermione gave him some galleons in payment before rushing Hermione into another store this one full of clothes. Their day continued like this ending with Ginny grabbing some make up from a witch's boutique before they flooed back together.

The minute they set foot in the Burrow, Ginny whisked Hermione upstairs before she could be seen by anyone. She then proceeded to spend the next couple hours dressing Hermione like a doll, while simultaneously throwing out tips on how she should dress in the future. This is what led to Hermione, dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight red spaghetti strapped shirt, finished off with a pair of red heels, about to make her way downstairs to dinner. Feeling a little shell shocked she stood still as Ginny flew around her in a tornado of motion putting the finishing touches on Hermione's makeup. Finally, Ginny stood back.

"Perfect," she said happily, "Ron will finally notice you have tits." She glanced down at Hermione's breasts that were pushing against the top of her shirt.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror and blushed attempting to cover her cleavage with her hand. "Ginny, can't I get a sweater or something?" As much as she enjoyed her new look, she was feeling a little exposed, she hadn't been this revealed since the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

Ginny sighed, "No Hermione, you can't. Now let's go before you lose your nerve." And with that, Ginny pushed Hermione down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was settling down to eat.

At first it seemed no one had noticed they arrived, that was until Ron, who caught sight of Hermione on the way to the table proceeded to drop the entire set of twelve plates he was carrying. Everyone paused to figure out where the noise had come from and their gazes settled on Hermione who looked as though she was trying to figure out whether fight or flight would be the best solution for this predicament.

Ron caught his breath just enough to say, "Blimey Hermione, when did you grow boobs?"

*'~"*"~'*

* * *

Fini! I hope you all enjoyed it so far. If you have any ideas or if there is anything you would like to see happen let me know, I like trying to make your ideas work too!

Draco will be in the next chapter that is a promise.

Now be good readers and give me lots of reviews to motivate me to update sooner!


	2. The Curse

Okay so thank you for putting up with my busy life and slow paced writing. I'm not going to make any excuses, just promise to stay with me on this one.

Thank you to all eight of my reviewers, it's because of you I've decided to work on continuing this story. I appreciate all your support; I'll give you individual thanks at the bottom of this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, but I REALLY wish I did.**

* * *

She lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

**-"Brick By Boring Brick" (Paramore)**

* * *

_At first it seemed no one had noticed they arrived, that was until Ron, who caught sight of Hermione on the way to the table proceeded to drop the entire set of twelve plates he was carrying. Everyone paused to figure out where the noise had come from and their gazes settled on Hermione who looked as though she was trying to figure out whether fight or flight would be the best solution for this predicament._

_Ron caught his breath just enough to say, "Blimey Hermione, when did you grow boobs?"_

Hermione flushed red at the comment and all the attention and made to turn around and run right back up the stairs, but was stopped by Ginny. Taking a deep breath she turned back around to face the rest of the Weasleys putting on a brave face. "Honestly Ronald, do you have to be so immature all the time?"

With that she turned and stalked to the table settling herself between Fred and George hoping to put some distance between her and Ron to avoid further embarrassment. Ginny grinned at Hermione in support, settling herself next to Harry who was trying not to laugh at Ron's face. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry and across from Hermione, had his mouth still hanging open, his eyes trained on Hermione's ample and revealed cleavage. The rest of the Weasley family returned to what they had been doing, most hiding smirks and grins at Ron's reaction to Hermione's changed look.

"Here you go dears," said Mrs. Weasley setting the last dish on the table and turning to sit in her chair at one head of the table, "dig in."

With that the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry began to do just that. Hermione ate quickly hoping to finish as fast as possible in order to retreat back up to the safety of her room. She glanced around noticed that Ron was still not eating, moving her eyes up to meet his own, she noticed that his eyes were still trained on her boobs. She coughed to get his attention, but he still did not look up, she shifted awkwardly in her seat still trying to get him to divert his eyes, but he was out to the world.

Fred and George looked at Hermione realizing that she was uncomfortable and followed her eyes to Ron's. They both burst out laughing at the idiotic expression on their brother's face, which seemed to shake Ron out of his brainless state. Ron looked up glaring at the twins.

"Aww, what wrong, ickle Ronniekins?" said George smirking at his brother's glaring face.

"Yeah Mate, what's wrong, haven't you ever seen tits before?" said Fred, putting a concerned expression on his face, "last I checked, there's plenty of tits at Hogwarts, or have things changed since George and I decided to take our leave?"

It was now Ron's turn to flush bright red, but more out of embarrassment than actual anger. "Shut up," he growled at his brothers, unable to make any excuses for staring at Hermione.

The twins realizing that they had hit a soft spot with their favorite brother to tease started laughing even harder at their brother's expression. Hermione, who was watching the whole thing with a small smile on her face, took some pity on Ron knowing he was never going to be able to hear the end of it. "Hush boys, leave Ron alone."

Fred and George turned to her with smiles on their faces. "You know Hermione, Ron seems to have made a point, you are looking rather… busty today."

Fred smirked at his brother's comment, "Indeed George, I'm beginning to have my eyes opened up to all of Hermione's… assets."

"You know Hermione, we've always noticed your rather…large problems."

"George and I are trained in handling… round issues such as this."

Hermione growled at the twins, daring them to say more, Fred and George glanced at each other before both yelling, "Hermione you've got a marvelous set of tits." Then grabbing their plates and a couple rolls from the basket on the table sprinted up the stairs to their room with Hermione chasing after them still red with embarrassment. With that, dinner was over.

A few days later things seemed to have settled down in the Weasley household, everyone had adjusted to Hermione's new look and though she still had to deal with some ribbing from the twins, Hermione was feeling much more confident in her new look. It helped that Ginny had gotten rid of all the clothes and few beauty products that Hermione had owned previously, giving Hermione no chance to go back to her old ways. In truth, Hermione was glad Ginny had done this, though she complained the entire time. It seemed as though their plot to get Ron to notice Hermione was working. Ron was going out of his way to make clumsy attempts at flirting with her and even seemed to be reading in an effort to have more to discuss with Hermione. He had even taken to carry around an old copy of "Hogwarts, a History" and would loudly spout facts about Hogwarts while Hermione was in the room to anyone that would listen.

Hermione was grateful that everyone seemed to have accepted her new look; even had said multiple times how lovely she looked and offered to help her manage her hair. This morning they were leaving for Hogwarts and since it was her first day as head girl Hermione decided to take Mrs. Weasley up on her offer. She currently sat in her room as Mrs. Weasley taught her spell after spell to curl her hair, straighten it, dry it when it was wet and on and on. She hadn't realized how many beauty spells there were and it surprised her that she could have had a much easier time with her hair in the past if she had just bothered to read any of the numerous books on beauty spells.

"There," said Mrs. Weasley letting the last soft curl fall back to join the others on the new Head Girl's head. "You look lovely, Hermione dear."

Hermione grinned and hugged Mrs. Wealsey, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate everything you taught me, I don't know where I'd be without your help."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, "Come on dear, lets get Harry, Ron and Ginny together," she glanced up at the clock and gasped, "hurry, you all need to be at King's Cross in less than an hour."

Less than an hour later, Harry and crew were settled on the train, trunks stowed away and snacks purchased. Hermione relaxed on her seat, smiling at her friends. Harry and Ginny were cuddled together on the seat, Ron had "Hogwarts, a History" propped open in front of him, but was using it to hide a quiddich magazine. Luna and Neville had joined them a little after they had gotten on the train, both of them sat engrossed in their usual reading material, for Luna it was a copy of "The Quibbler" and for Neville it was an unusual Herbology text.

It was their final year at Hogwarts and Hermione knew that after this, things were very likely to change for the worst. The war was fast approaching, her, Harry and Ron had been training together in secret all summer in an effort to prepare for the unexpected events the future was sure to bring. The Order of the Phoenix was working hard to recruit as much help as possible, but was finding it difficult to convince people that the war was coming. People were either too scared or just in plain denial that things were about to change. Hermione didn't hate these people for their decisions, she knew they were simply scared, but she was worried to face the harsh reality, that if they didn't come up with a plan soon they were likely to be defeated before the war even began.

She sighed, brushing the negative thoughts from her mind and glanced at her watch. She stood up, straightening the skirt that Ginny had insisted she wear this morning. Her friends looked up at her sudden movement questioningly. Hermione smiled in apology, "Sorry guys, I'm supposed to be in the Head's compartment in ten minutes and it's all the way up at the front of the train."

Ron looked puzzled at this, "Head's compartment?"

Harry grinned, elbowing his friend, "Ron, she went over this with us at least ten times this morning. She needs to be in the Head's compartment to meet with the head boy. Something about inter-house bonding or some crap, probably one of Dumbledore's ideas about encouraging unity and all that."

Hermione glared at Harry, "It's not crap Harry, it's important that we do this in order to learn how to get along, after all, there's a chance don't even know who the head boy is, I should be using this time to get to know him. We are going to be living together."

Harry smiled at her, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Right you are Hermione, go pow wow with the head boy and don't get to flirty."

Ron's eyes flew wide open in horror, "FLIRTY? You never said anything about flirting, Harry what are you talking about?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ronald, everyone knows that the head boy and girl usually end up together."

"WHAT?" It was Hermione's turn to look shocked, "I never heard that before."

Neville glanced up tearing his eyes away from his reading, "How could you not have heard it before, it's in "Hogwarts, a History" they call it The Curse or something like that. Just look at Ron's brother Percy and Penelope Clearwater, they never liked each other, then the minute they become head boy and girl they're hooking up and dating. That should be plenty of proof for you, no one liked Percy, and he was a prat. No offense, Ron."

"None taken. But Hermione isn't going to fall in love with the head boy, she doesn't even know who he is." Ron looked at Hermione for reassurance, "Right 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded slowly still in shock, now that she though about it, she did remember reading something about this so called curse. She had glanced over it though thinking it was nonsense, after all, "Hogwarts, a History" was filled with all these supposed curses that didn't have any logical backing. "Right Ron, now I really need to go, I only have three minutes!"

With that Hermione turned on her heel and fled down the train, reaching the head's compartment she flew open the door stumbling in an attempt to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late." She gasped out, straightening up, her cleavage heaving from her loss of breath.

"Blimey Granger, when did you grow a pair of tits?" Drawled a voice from the back of the car.

Hermione glanced at the voice, her eyes finding the source of the voice. She groaned, her day kept getting worse and worse.

"Malfoy."

* * *

Bwhahahaah. Sorry for leaving you all with a cliffy. I already have the next chapter semi planned out in my mind so hopefully I'll be able to get that out to you all soon.

* * *

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

Mydirt09: Glad you enjoyed it, haha. Thanks for the review!

BoulderGirl1059: I'm surprised you haven't read one with Ginny doing the makeover, but I'm glad that I managed to come up with something to catch your eye!

Sammy sosa the 13th: I'm hoping interesting is a good thing!

Kaytopa not logged in: Don't worry, I won't let it go by too fast, I just have some parts move along more quickly because I find the parts like the actual makeover boring.

MyWolfBoys: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

LeopardQueen: Yay! I'm so glad you love it, I wasn't sure what people would think.

Eye of The Tigress: I actually cracked up when I wrote that line, it was just something I could picture him saying.

Haileydelacour101: Thanks for reviewing! I love having Ron as the immature and clueless one. It fits his personality so well.


	3. An Unwelcome Encounter

You readers are so lovely, I decided to reward you with something I NEVER do, a chapter the next day. Yeah yeah, hold the applause, this isn't going to be an all the time thing, but occasionally if I get really good reviews and if I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a present.

Thanks as always to my reviewers, both loyal and new, I wouldn't be anywhere without your support and praise. (See your individual thanks below.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…unfortunately.**

* * *

Lights out, punching your lights out, punching your:

Hello, they call me, I am on the prowl (he's on the prowl)

Hello, they call me, I am hailing a cab (he puts his hand to the air)

What kinds of vermin are creeping on the streets tonight

It's 4a.m. and I am, is creeping on the streets tonight

-"Blackout" (Lovedrug)

* * *

_With that Hermione turned on her heel and fled down the train, reaching the head's compartment she flew open the door stumbling in an attempt to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late." She gasped out, straightening up, her cleavage heaving from her loss of breath._

_"Blimey Granger, when did you grow a pair of tits?" Drawled a voice from the back of the car._

_Hermione glanced at the voice, her eyes finding the source of the voice. She groaned, her day kept getting worse and worse._

_"Malfoy."_

"Granger." He acknowledged, tilting his head to the side in a mockingly polite way, but the cruel gleam in his eyes did not go away. "Unfortunately, saying my name, no matter how much you love it, does not answer my question."

"Oh I'm sorry ferret," she snapped, "I didn't realize you were actually asking such an idiotic question. Obviously since I did not get a boob job, these boobs happen to be all natural and mine. Also, since everyone seems to be so fixated on my boobs, I'm beginning to wish I would just go back to covering up."

Malfoy nodded thoughtfully, "true Granger, you don't want to go around parading yourself like you're as good as all the pureblood women. Showing your tits won't get you a boyfriend if you're just a dirty mudblood."

Hermione growled and jumped forward deciding to forgo her wand for a much more satisfying punch to the face or groin, but before she could make impact the door to the car slid open. Professor McGonagall strode in stopping short at the sight of Hermione pressing Malfoy to the wall of the car.

"Well, I was planning on introducing you two, but it seems as though you're already well acquainted." She sniffed as she looked down at the pair.

Hermione grinned sheepishly at her favorite professor as she let go of Malfoy; he shoved her away in response for good measure. Both of the teens settled themselves in a seat, shooting glares at each other and attempting to kick the other in the shins when their Professor wasn't looking.

"Now, if we could all behave like adults, I have various rules and updates to go over with you two before I allow you to patrol the train." Said McGonagall, shooting a glare at the teens. "First, we have some changes to the staff, Professor Horace Slughorn will be replacing Professor Snape as potions master and head of Slytherin house. Professor Snape will be taking over the defense against dark arts position…" She paused, noticing that Malfoy's mouth had fallen open. "Do you have a question Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor, I do. Why is Slughorn replacing Snape?" demanded Malfoy, shooting another glare at Hermione as if this was all her fault.

"PROFESSOR Snape will be teaching additional Occlumency classes, to students who have the proper grades and would like an additional challenge. We think classes like this are imperative under the given circumstances. A war is fast approaching Mr. Malfoy and the mind is a powerful tool, we think that you should be allowed the chance to defend it."

"Um, Professor?" asked Hermione, raising her hand hesitantly, "Isn't Occlumency a little advanced for most students?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, however we are only making these classes available to the seventh year students who have suitable grades for such an undertaking. As Heads, it will be part of your job to participate in and assist Professor Snape in teaching these classes, do I make myself clear?" Both heads nodded. "Good, the rest of your duties are rather self explanatory. You will need to create a schedule for the prefect's patrol duties. Additionally, you will need to have meetings with these prefects in order to plan certain events, the first of which is a Halloween ball. Dumbledore seems to believe that in order to promote house unity and encourage good feeling during these troubled times entertainment is necessary. He will be updating you on any upcoming events that need to be arranged. Remember that you need to set an example for all the other students, people will look up to you, you should not abuse that power," she shot a glance at Malfoy. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"I don't think so Professor," said Hermione smiling, "I'm sure Malfoy and I will come to you if we have any difficulties."

Malfoy snorted, "fat chance," he mumbled under his breath.

McGonagall didn't seem to hear him as she smiled down at her favorite student turning towards the door. "Well in that case I'll leave you to patrol the train, don't forget you are free to give detentions, but no taking away house points until classes begin." She gave them a look that clearly said, behave, then turned back to the door and left.

"Well Mudblood, a dance and I'll get the chance to invade your mind, looks like my year is getting better already," said Malfoy with an evil smirk on his face.

"Shut up ferret face, I was about to pummel you to death and I'm not afraid to do it again and actually succeed this time. Now I suggest you leave me alone before we have a repeat of third year." She looked at Malfoy, now that she was studying him she was surprised that she had managed to get him against the wall in the first place. He was at least six inches taller than her and the years of quiddich were definitely showing. He had stopped gelling his hair back in fifth year and now if hung in those stormy grey eyes of his. He looked like a fallen angel, beautiful yet dangerous.

"Done staring yet Granger?" asked Malfoy in a bored tone, "normally, I wouldn't mind you admiring what you can't have, but we do have a patrol to begin."

Hermione blushed at being caught staring, but managed to snap out, "Stop being an arse Malfoy, you take the front cars and I'll take the back half. We can meet back here to change before we get to Hogwarts."

Malfoy smirked, "Granger, I know you want to see me naked, but unless you can morph yourself into a pureblood, that's just not going to happen."

Hermione gave a cry of frustration and throwing her hands up in the air turned and stormed out of the car. "Stupid slimy ferret, as if I would ever be interested in your arrogant ass."

About an hour later she had finished her patrol with some time to spare. She decided to swing by her friends car, after all she needed to pick up her robes and it would give her some time to catch them up on everything she had learned after she had left. She slipped into the car amidst the sound of laughter.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, "we missed you, you've been gone for ages and you missed the chocolate frog falling down Ron's pants."

Hermione giggled then turned to look at Ron who was flushed red and was currently glaring at his sister, "shut it Ginny," he growled out then turned to Hermione, "so how was your meeting?" he asked stiffly in an effort to change the subject.

"Oh my god it was so interesting," she exclaimed as she began to retell her friends everything that McGonagall had said only an hour before.

"Wow a ball!" shrieked Ginny; the girl only had two volumes, loud and louder.

Harry however looked more preoccupied at the thought of Occlumency, "I wonder why Dumbledore would do that?" he asked, thinking out loud, "he must be fairly worried something will happen this year if he's already preparing the students."

Hermione nodded, "maybe there will be changes to our classes as well, at least Dumbledore is taking some sort of approach to preparing the seventh years, it's better than when they tried to hide it from us in fifth year. That bitch Umbridge set us back a whole year by refusing to teach us anything useful."

"Yeah, but Harry managed to teach us quite a bit, didn't you Harry?" said Luna in her airy voice, looking at Harry admiringly.

Harry blushed, "I didn't do much Luna, and I definitely couldn't teach you anything about Occlumency, it's not exactly one of my strengths." A shadow passed over his eyes and Hermione knew that he was remembering Sirius. She reached out and patted his hand.

"It's fine Harry, once I figure out the basics, you and I can practice together, I don't mind if you see my memories," said Hermione, smiling.

Harry smiled, then glanced at Ron who had been sitting in silent contemplation during this whole conversation. "What's wrong Ron, you haven't said anything for the past twenty minutes, I think that's a new record for you."

Ron looked up startled, "it's nothing I was just wondering, 'Mione, who is the new head boy?"

Hermione blushed; she had been attempting to avoid this conversation for as long as possible because she knew her friends weren't going to like it. "Umm… Well… It's Malfoy."

"MALFOY?" spat Ron looking at Hermione with fury in his eyes. "Hermione you can't live with him, he's evil, he might do something in your sleep, he's…"

"Ron, there's nothing she can do about it," sighed Harry, "'Mione's obviously not going to give up being Head Girl and we can't really get Malfoy kicked out of the position, although…"

"Harry," Hermione giggled, "It's fine, I can handle Malfoy and I've always got you guys to run to if things get really bad."

Ron puffed up at the idea of protecting her, "that's right Hermione, I'm always here for you, and I can defend you from that ferret."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks Ron," she glanced at her watch, "I better go change, we're going to be at school in ten minutes."

She grabbed her uniform out of her trunk and left heading back in the direction of the head's car, missing Ginny's slightly shifty expression. Making her way to the door, she was relieved to see that Malfoy wasn't back yet. "Slimy git, probably off torturing some first years," she muttered to herself as she began to strip down to change. However, it wasn't until throwing on all her clothes that she realized something felt different. Upon closer inspection she realized that her skirt was about three inches shorter than usual.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed frantically trying to charm her skirt back to its normal length, but it seemed as though Ginny had cursed her skirt to stay short. Hermione sighed, vowing to get a book on beauty spells as soon as humanly possible to change her skirt back to a decent length. Though her skirt fit the dress code (barely), she didn't fancy walking around in such a small garment. She sighed and moved her hand to adjust her head's badge. It wasn't there.

Growling in frustration, Hermione sank down to her hands and knees to search for the badge and it was then Draco Malfoy decided to return. He was greeted by the image of Granger on her hands and knees, ass sticking up in the air. Smirking he paused to admire her, between her large boobs and nice round bottom, she was fairly attractive, for a mudblood, however he couldn't resist saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You know Granger, I could get used to you in this position."

Hermione grabbed the badge she had just discovered and jumped up turning around to face him, contemplating the pros and cons of stabbing him in the eye with the pin of her badge. However, before she could open her mouth to retort a loud train whistle echoed down the cars. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

In case you couldn't tell I like to leave you guessing. Also just for the record, it is useless to ask me what's going to happen in my stories, I write them as they come to mind. So I usually don't have any idea of where a chapter is going until it ends. Hey, it works for me!

**Special thanks to:**

ellenloveforever: Ron is so much fun to write. Thanks for the praise!

Arianna Grace: That's awesome! I was trying to get them as close to their real personalities, I'm glad it worked.

': Of course, typical teenage boys, that's all they ever notice.

wickedsoulx: I love Draco's character, so much to do with him and his reactions are great.

mydirt09: They're pretty cute too. Haha. And you'll have to wait and see.

sushiluvver: Your wish is my command.

Eye of The Tigress: Fred and George work so well as a team, that's why I can't kill Fred off. They'll be making a reappearance.

Icelynne: Awesome! I'm glad you liked it, it just came to me and I thought it was perfect.

Omg: Here's more for you then!

Lingo10: Haha, well good thing that I gave you more!

PropertyOfMe95: They're so great at stirring up trouble, you can't help but love them.


	4. The Girl in the Portrait

Holy moly, sixteen reviews, does anyone ever tell you guys how amazing you are? Because you are. Seriously, you guys have no idea how much your praise means to me. I'm so lucky to have you and trust me I know.

Moving on I'm sorry for the delayed update, I had some crazy stuff going on. Please forgive me. But you especially have WolfEyedAlice to thank for this chapter because she personally PMed me to ask me to update again soon. So, ask and you shall receive.

As always check the bottom of the chapter for your individual thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing. Except maybe some of the plot.**

* * *

Girl, I think we got something good, going on

Despite bad times, we still holding on

I guess that's what makes this so strong

It's sure, yes it is and no we can't go wrong

Gotta make it work girl 'cause you're my world

I hope you know, I care for you

My days ain't the same when you're not there

I need something, I need you with me

-You're My World ft. Gigi (The DNC)

* * *

_"You know Granger, I could get used to you in this position."_

_Hermione grabbed the badge she had just discovered and jumped up turning around to face him, contemplating the pros and cons of stabbing him in the eye with the pin of her badge. However, before she could open her mouth to retort a loud train whistle echoed down the cars. They had arrived at Hogwarts._

Hermione watched Malfoy pull open the door and stalk out, his ever present smirk on his pale thin face. For once she was honestly lost for words, having been startled by the whistles of the train. Frustrated with herself for not being quicker on her feet, especially when it came to Malfoy, she stormed out of her compartment joining the throng of students making their way to the horseless carriages.

The carriages stood silently, the thestrals calmly awaiting the students to board so they could take them to the castle. Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. She still was attempting to adjust to being able to see these strange creatures she only half believed existed. Since fifth year and seeing Sirius's death, she had truly learned why people believed these creatures were evil; they looked like the devil himself rode them to hell and back.

Hermione pushed those thoughts from her mind trying instead to focus on cheerful things such as finally returning to Hogwarts after the long summer she had. She soon found Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting in one of the carriages waiting for her and as she settled herself next to Ron, she soon found her negative thoughts pushed from her mind. Ron apparently had managed to make it through second chapter of "Hogwarts; A History" and had decided to inform Harry and Ginny of everything he had just read. Loudly.

"Did you know that Hogwarts is hidden to Muggles? If a Muggle looks at it, they see an old ruin with a sign saying: "_DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE_." Ron almost shouted this last fact in the small carriage, making sure to glance at Hermione afterwards just to make sure she had heard him.

Harry shot a secret grin to Hermione before turning to Ron a look of seriousness on his face. "You know Ron, that does sound vaguely familiar, I think Hermione might have said it once…or twice."

Hermione giggled causing Ron to blush, "Umm… Well yeah, of course she said it. I was just reminding you in case… umm. In case it was important or something." He stammered.

He was saved further embarrassment by the carriage rolling up the large grand doors of Hogwarts, stepping through the doors and into the Great Hall they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other across from Ron and Hermione. Ron immediately attempted to engage Hermione in a conversation about what he had read; unfortunately Ron's definition of a conversation was to repeat the facts he had managed to memorize word for word. Hermione tried to interrupt Ron and actually have a conversation, but he cut her off every time and finally Hermione surrendered, zoning out and making sure to nod in a few places like she was paying attention.

It was times like this she wondered what she saw in Ron. Sure there were some things she admired in him, he was a good friend, a good brother, he loved his family and he was definitely brave. Yet, sometimes she thought that maybe she was forcing herself to like him more than she actually did. She had thought that changing herself to make herself more noticeable and pretty would be a good thing, but she was finding it more of a pain in the butt. Plus, now that Ron seemed to have amped up his annoying level and turned into a blithering idiot whenever she was around she was finding it hard to stay attracted to him.

"Yearrrrr…" rang out the Sorting Hat finishing it's song as the hall broke into applause. Hermione jumped at the sudden onslaught of noise, she had missed the song. She hadn't even heard it sing, plus to top it all of she had still been nodding absentmindedly she probably looked like an idiot. She glanced around surreptitiously trying to figure out if any of her friends realized she had been nodding at nothing, none of them seemed to have noticed. She breathed a silent sigh of relief; they had probably thought she was nodding along to the hat's song. She wished she had heard the song; it was something she looked forward to every year as it usually carried an important message. However, she couldn't very well ask what the song was about without admitting that she had zoned out, sighing she turned her eyes to watch the sorting.

The sorting this year seemed to contain fewer students than usual. She had noticed a slow decline over the past couple of years, first due to rumors of Harry and Dumbledore's insanity and then due to fear when the ministry had been forced to admit that Voldemort had returned. With that thought, Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, though the first years had decreased, the Slytherin's still seemed to have retained most of their students. This surprised her as she had assumed that more parents would have taken their children away, especially from that house in particular. Her eyes landed on Malfoy, who seemed to be engaged in a deep yet amusing conversation with a dark skinned student next to him. Hermione recognized the student as Blaise Zambini, Malfoy had seemingly ditched Crabbe and Goyle for a more intelligent partner in crime.

As though sensing her thoughts, Malfoy glanced up, his piercing gaze interrupting her train of thought as she quickly glanced away.

As the last name was called, "Zadeck, Andre", Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the students. "There is much to say, and even more to do, yet that can wait until after you eat. In the words of my Great Uncle Harrliberg, DIG IN."

Ron rolled his eyes as he spooned a large helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate, "I swear, the old bat gets crazier and crazier every year." Hermione smiled slightly, her mind still miles away with her thoughts, before she too began to pile her plate high with food. She found that she was famished having somehow forgotten to eat on the train, probably because both the patrols and Malfoy had distracted her.

As the meal drew to a close, Dumbledore once again rose from his chair, raising his hands for silence. "Welcome back students, to what I am sure will be a long and eventful year. My first order of business is to introduce our newest head girl and boy, our head girl; Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." The crowd of students burst into applause as Hermione stood up smiling, ignoring the jeers and catcalls from the Slytherin table. "Our head boy is no other than Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Polite applause this time from all the houses except Slytherin who erupted into loud cheers and applause. "Now, you will notice this year is marked by some changes…" Dumbledore began as the applause died down relaying to his students what McGonagall had told the two heads on the train. As he finished his speech he added as an afterthought, "If the two heads could see me on their way out, that would be most appreciated."

Slowly the students stood up, whispers of Occlumency lessons, but even more so of the Halloween Ball flitted around the room. As the students made their way out of the Great Hall Hermione pushed herself through in the opposite direction to reach the dais on which the main table sat. She reached it as the same time as Malfoy and the two shoved each other around a bit before standing almost five feet apart to await the headmaster's instructions.

Dumbledore turned towards them from his conversation with Professor Snape with a twinkle in his eye; the little shoving match had not gone unnoticed. He chose to ignore it instead saying, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I believe you two still need to be shown to your new rooms, yes? Follow me."

He moved out of the Great Hall and into the hallway that was now devoid of students, the heads followed close behind, attempting to trip each other up behind the headmaster's back. After three flights of stairs and four long corridors the headmaster stopped in front of a large painting.

The little girl in the painting hopped down from the swing she had been sitting on, her blonde curls bouncing and glistening in the ever-present sunlight of her portrait. "Ah, Annabelle, these are our two new heads, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." The portrait girl nodded her brown eyes glistening with unvoiced laughter. The headmaster turned to face them. "Now then, your password is pigmy puff. It will, of course, need to be changed once a month and…" he said with a sideways glance at Malfoy, "it does need both of you to change it. I suggest you two come up with some way to work through things, as it will probably make for a very long year if you two insist on shoving each other when you think myself or the other professors aren't watching. Although, you might find that the curse will take care of that for you." With that Dumbledore turned on his heel floating down and disappearing into the dimly lit corridor.

Malfoy turned to Hermione, looking puzzled, "curse?" He seemed to have forgotten for the moment that they hated each other choosing instead to make use of her know-it-all brains. Hermione though seemed to have other plans and she merely smirked turning towards the portrait. "Pigmy Puff."

The girl in the portrait giggled, shaking her head, blonde curls bouncing and brown eyes shining. "No." She said, finally speaking for the first time, he voice quiet and airy, much like Luna's. "No, you two must say it the first time together and every time you change it afterwards. It's what makes the password work you see."

Hermione turned towards Malfoy, "Well?"

He smirked, "It seems we've come to an impasse. However, since I am feeling generous today I will make a deal with you. You tell me about this "curse" and I'll say the password with you."

Hermione sighed realizing that it was better just to give in this time than risk a fight in the hallway, besides she was exhausted and wanted to get some reading done before bed. "Fine you prat, I'll tell you, but first lets go inside, I'm getting cold."

Malfoy nodded and turned to the portrait, surprising Hermione who had expected more of a fight, he must really want to know about this curse. Together they said, "Pigmy Puff." Malfoy cringing at the idea of saying such an adorable word and together they disappeared through the portrait hole.

Annabelle smiled in her portrait as she closed behind them. "Oh, it's only a matter of time for them," she whispered, her voice like a little girls, but her thoughts like an old woman. "The seeds are already there, they just need to be sown."

* * *

Bum bum bum. I finished this just in time for old school 90's Nickelodeon on TeenNick! So, who is Annabelle, and what's going to happen next? You shall see…

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers:**

marana1: I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter too.

Lingo10: Hahahah. Yes, I agree. With both comments.

JasperWhitlockRocks: As I was writing it I knew it was just what he would say. Teehee.

mydirt09: The movie was AMAZING. Definitely my favorite yet, other than a couple minor details.

ellenloveforever: Thanks lovely! 35 already! I feel so loved.

cherryluvsdraco: I'm glad you love it, it means a lot to me that people like my writing. I also always contemplate the pros and cons before stabbing someone in the eye. Haha.

foreverkake: Thank you darling.

FBFan: Thank you! I feel like the characters are my babies, I'm so attached to them and what they do. Haha.

tsukiko94: Bwhaha, Draco will have a lot of comments about Hermione's outfits, you shall see.

Star-Of-Hearts: Aww, cut Ron some slack, he doesn't know what he does. Probably like your ex-boyfriend. Haha.

AccioTrouble: I surrender, I don't want to die, maybe this will appease you.

More: Yes More, I sense the urgency. Haha.

Eye of The Tigress: Thank you! Also, keep in mind Hermione doesn't have much to hold against Malfoy… yet. Bwhahahah. And yes, Fred and George shall return, but that's all I'm saying for now.

Thelovelykay: Aww. Really? I'm your favorite? I'm blushing right now.

Ontrose: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!


	5. The Unexpected

I haven't updated in a year and I am so so so sorry readers, you are all probably furious with me, but if it makes me sound better, I was entering my senior year of college. I have now graduated with an extreme amount of free time, a degree in graphic design and a JOB! What does this mean to you? I'm returning to this story with the determination to post a chapter a week, possibly two depending on my amount of reviews.

Anyway thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. 21 reviews are you SERIOUS? You guys are super, seriously. Anyway, I'm back hopefully for good and please see your thanks and replies at the end of the story. Let's begin!

* * *

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, everything else is not.**

* * *

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

**-Ellie Goulding "Lights"**

* * *

_Malfoy nodded and turned to the portrait, surprising Hermione who had expected more of a fight, he must really want to know about this curse. Together they said, "Pigmy Puff." Malfoy cringing at the idea of saying such an adorable word and together they disappeared through the portrait hole._

_Annabelle smiled in her portrait as she closed behind them. "Oh, it's only a matter of time for them," she whispered, her voice like a little girls, but her thoughts like an old woman. "The seeds are already there, they just need to be sown."_

They had barely made it inside the door before Malfoy turned to Hermione, "Spill it Granger." He said crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow in the arrogant way only men like him could pull off.

Hermione growled, "Christ Malfoy, could you at least wait until I make it inside the portrait hole?"

Malfoy looked confused, "who?"

Hermione paused, "what? Oh! Christ was… I mean he… You know what Malfoy, never mind considering you hate all things muggle I think that topic may be a wee bit over your head." She shook her own head to try to clear her thoughts, "Anyway, the curse is this stupid myth, according to "Hogwarts a History"…" Malfoy groaned and Hermione shot him a glare. "ANYWAY, according to "Hogwarts a History", there's a sort of magic that draws the heads together over the course of their seventh year, and according to legend all heads eventually end up together…"

She glanced at Malfoy expecting to see an angry or confused look on his face. Instead, Malfoy was smirking, "Granger, is this some twisted plot to convince me to sleep with you? Because I should just tell you now that in case you haven't noticed I'm not interested."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "NO YOU STUPID PRICK. I do not want to sleep with you; I have ZERO desire to sleep with you. In fact, I would rather sleep with a dementor than even think of sleeping with you. Ugh. That is disgusting."

Malfoy looked thoughtful, "I don't know if you CAN sleep with a dementor, Granger, I'm not sure it has a penis."

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Hermione grabbed her hair and stormed off to the right where she saw a set of stairs marked Head Girl. She walked up the stairs, forcing herself to move slowly seething with fury, she couldn't understand how such an attractive man could be so incredibly aggravating. And arrogant AND an asshole, she added mentally. She couldn't believe she would actually be forced to spend the year with him; she could barely spend five minutes in his presence without wanting to stab him with the nearest sharp object. Reaching the top of the stairs she threw open the waiting door and gasped.

A large octangular room stretched out in front of her, it was massive and bathed in moonlight that pooled in from the six windows set around the walls. On a raised dais against the farthest wall stood a four-poster bed carved from dark wood, a matching dresser, wardrobe, vanity, desk and two bookshelves were also placed around the room. The center of the floor was ornamented with a plush cream-colored sheepskin rug that brought color in to the stone floor. Hermione's things had already settled themselves where they belonged and her books filled both bookshelves to the brim.

Hermione grinned in delight and ran over to her bed, jumping up and down on the white feather stuffed duvet cover. She had never had a bed this comfortable or this soft. Unable to sit still, she leapt up again and rushed over to a set of French doors, flinging them open she squealed in delight. The doors opened on to the balcony, which featured a fantastic view of the lake, mountains and forest, she felt like Rapunzel in her tower. Becoming head girl was something she had always dreamed of since learning what the head girl position was, but this made it that much more worth it.

She made her way back inside, closing the French doors softly behind her before making her way over to the only door in the room left unopened. Unsure, what could possibly be left, she turned the glass knob and threw the door open, discovering the bathroom.

The word bathroom was a bit of an understatement; spa would probably be more appropriate. Her bathtub was literally a swimming pool, with what appeared to be an attached, slightly raised hot tub area. A waterfall was falling from what appeared to be a grotto area, one could presumably shower under it, though they wouldn't need to because this bathroom also came equipped with a shower that looked as though it could easily fit six. It had multiple jets in each of the four walls surrounding it; Hermione could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of showering. In addition to the "bathtub" and shower, there were two vanities with sinks and three smaller rooms, two of which contained toilets and the third that hid a walk in linen closet.

Hermione's mouth hung open in a mixture of shock, excitement and bliss. The heads quarters exceeded her wildest expectations. As she glanced around what might possibly be the best bathroom in existence, her eyes landed on the only downside of the room, a door marked Head Boy. Though she wasn't happy about it, the prospect of sharing a bathroom with the head boy did not surprise her. The prefects shared several private bathrooms around the castle all of which were extravagant, but none of which even began to compare with this bathroom.

Hermione practically skipped back in to her room, then closing the bathroom door behind her performed a quick charm that would alert her if anyone was in the bathroom, namely Malfoy. It was a simple spell that would cause the doorknob to glow scarlet if someone was inside, something that Hermione had made up when she had started spending part of her summers at the Burrow. She had walked in on Ron or one of his brothers, one two many times and had gotten sick of them forgetting to lock the door behind them.

Deciding that she should sleep before classes tomorrow, she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and crawled in to bed passing out almost immediately.

The next day…

Hermione awoke early, she had always been an early riser, but the first day of school had always been a special occasion for her. She bounced out of bed and made her way in to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower and reveling in how she could change the water pressure or temperature of each jet with just a tap of her finger. She slipped in to a fluffy white towel and them made her way back in to her room.

After digging through her clothes for about 20 minutes, she was aggravated. It seemed Ginny had been hard at work on her wardrobe when she wasn't paying attention. All of her skirts were the same length as the one she had worn yesterday and she didn't have a single pair of lingerie that wasn't lacy, silky, frilly or all of the above. Even her shirts were tighter around her chest and missing the top two buttons. Vowing to kill Ginny when she saw her at breakfast Hermione found the least offensive bra and panty set, then pulled on a one of her standard uniform skirt and shirt combinations. She eyed herself in the mirror, she didn't look half bad, but she was definitely uncomfortable being so out of her element. She performed a quick spell Ginny had taught her to dry her hair and give it a bit of a curl. Then she pulled on her robes, hoping that might help, but they hugged her body just as much as the rest of her clothes, so she gave up and left her room.

Reaching the foot of the spiral stairs she glanced around the common room, seeing no sign of Malfoy, she relaxed a little bit and headed for the portrait hole, vowing to explore the rest of the common area when she was finished with classes for the day. She waved to Annabelle as the portrait hole closed behind her, and rushed off down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Annabelle smiled her secret smile as she watched the head girl, before climbing on her swing.

When Hermione reached the Great Hall, she was happy to see Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table munching on a piece of toast. She skipped over to him plopping herself down on the bench next to him. "Morning Harry, where's Ron and Ginny?"

Harry grinned at her, "I'm not sure where Ron is, but Ginny is still sleeping, we probably won't see her until lunchtime."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slathered jam all over her bagel; Ginny loved her sleep and could literally sleep all day if she was allowed to. "Of course she is, still though, it's weird that Ron isn't here it isn't like him to miss…" She trailed off, her eyes focused on the entrance to the Great Hall.

Ron stood in the doorway holding a huge bouquet of roses. Hermione had managed to slip in ten minutes ago while there still were not a lot of people up yet for breakfast, but since then the Great Hall had filled with students and every one of them was staring at Ron. Ron shuffled over to the Gryffindor table and then to Hermione's horror and embarrassment he handed them to her. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in his usual blunt manner.

Hermione hated being put on the spot like this and she was overwhelmingly embarrassed by everyone staring at her. Across the room, she spotted Malfoy laughing at her obvious blush and Ron's pale face, while this normally wouldn't have bothered her, for some reason she felt even more awkward. She realized Ron was waiting for her answer.

She nodded up at him shyly, this is what she had always wanted wasn't it? She had been waiting for this moment since she was twelve, she had done everything she possibly could to get his attention, even changed her entire appearance for him. Yet she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that had been bothering her since she had changed her appearance, that Ron was only with her because she was "hot". She pushed those thoughts aside, forcing herself to smile at Ron as she took the roses, her least favorite flower. "Yes Ron, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

As he threw his arms around her, she couldn't shake the feeling she had just made a big mistake.

* * *

**THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! Please see below for your replies and praises.**

* * *

mydirt09: I'm not a fan of most of the movies, but I thought the seventh was pretty good. I'm still trying to force my boyfriend to read the books though, he's only ever seen the movies and can't understand what I get so worked up about. I always think it's funny how much people attempt to change themselves for a member of the opposite sex, myself included. At least in your case it benefitted you! Haha.

Guest: Whoever you are thank you! I'm always glad to spice things up.

Star-Of-Hearts: D'Aww. You're making me blush. I hope you love this one.

.angel: Great! I work so hard on my characters to get them as accurate as possible, so I'm glad it's working out.

ErrieBerriexoxo: Thank you sweetie! And I can't tell you yet.

KC: Thank ya!

.g-baby: Aww thanks so much, I hope you love the next chapters just as much.

IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thanks!

Lingo10: Aww thank you, and I'm a big Rugrats fan myself, but also Hey Arnold.

Pigfartspigfarts: Awesome! I'm so glad you love it, I hope you like the next chapters just as much.

Eye of The Tigress: Okay, I'm definitely going to have to steal that line from you at some point. It's perfect. And boys are crazy. I'll never understand them.

AmandaBoolivesinDarkness: I'm winking at you, you just can't see it. I bet one of your ideas is right.

marana1: Thanks! Annabelle is going to be playing a big role, so I'm glad everyone loves her.

KianaRaine: I'm glad you love it, sorry it took so long to update.

WolfEyedAlice: You're great! Haha. Thank you.

sweet4u2: I'm so glad you love it, thank you!

.tommorow: I sucked at updating, I promise promise it will be better.

Ollietrombone: I'm glad you like it so much, I'm sorry to make you wait so long for another chapter.

Shannon the Original: I failed at updating soon, I'm sorry, It won't happen again.

pillowwolfpup: Always glad to make you laugh and smile! Thank you.

vivi88: Was Draco's take what you expected? Haha. I promise you'll hear more on it later. Thank you and I apologize how long this update took.


	6. The Truce

Hi all, as promised here's this week's chapter. It's not super exciting, but I need it to build up to the upcoming events! Thank you all for your reviews, you all are truly amazing and I love and appreciate all of your praise and suggestions. Please see the bottom for your thanks and love.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Yeah I'm alive  
But I don't need a witness  
To know that I've survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
Yeah I just need light  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution

-The Resolution (Jack's Mannequin)

* * *

_She nodded up at him shyly, this is what she had always wanted wasn't it? She had been waiting for this moment since she was twelve, she had done everything she possibly could to get his attention, even changed her entire appearance for him. Yet she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that had been bothering her since she had changed her appearance, that Ron was only with her because she was "hot". She pushed those thoughts aside, forcing herself to smile at Ron as she took the roses, her least favorite flower. "Yes Ron, I'd love to be your girlfriend."_

_As he threw his arms around her, she couldn't shake the feeling she had just made a big mistake._

The rest of her breakfast seemed to pass by in a blur. She barely could eat anything because Ron kept holding her hand under the table and various friends of theirs kept stopping by to congratulate them. She found herself wishing that Ginny would come downstairs, she desperately needed a girl friend to talk to, but as breakfast drew to a close, she still hadn't seen her.

"What class do we have after breakfast?" She asked as she turned towards Harry.

Harry's mouth practically dropped open, it was unlike Hermione to forget which class was next, typically she had everyone's schedule memorized. "I think you have advanced transfiguration and Ron and I have potions. Are you feeling all right Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it, "Yes yes Harry, I'm sorry. Just a little dazed it's been quite the morning."

Harry smiled in understanding, "It's all right Hermione, I understand. You must be over the moon, I know this is what you always wanted."

Hermione nodded slowly, "What I always wanted, yes… I'm sorry Harry; I need to go to Transfiguration. I'll see you and Ron at lunch." She moved to kiss Ron on the cheek to say goodbye, but as she did he turned his face locking their lips together in a long kiss. The Gryffindor table whistled in appreciation as Hermione's face turned beet red. She struggled to her feet and grabbed her bag, then mumbled a hasty goodbye in Ron and Harry's direction.

As she headed up to Transfiguration class she lost herself in thought, the kiss was her first real kiss with Ron and it was nothing like she had imagined. It had been wet and awkward. Before when she had dreamed about her first kiss with Ron she thought it would be different and special. Instead there were no fireworks, no losing herself in happiness and she had simply felt awkward and disconnected from the kiss. It had felt like it had been happening outside of her instead of her actually being involved in the kiss. If Ron really was her soul mate like she had spent so long believing, then why was their first kiss together like that? Shouldn't it have been different or magical?

She barely noticed she had reached the Transfiguration classroom, and she might as well have been in a different country for all she heard and learned during the class. As the bell rang and Hermione began to gather up all of her books and ink, Professor McGonagall stopped to talk to her. "Hermione, normally I would let this go, but you're one of my best students and I worry about you." The old woman's normally stern expression softened as she looked at the girl that she regarded as a sort of granddaughter. "Are you alright? You didn't answer any of my questions about advanced transformations and I know for a fact you've had that chapter memorized since your fourth year."

Hermione smiled up at her professor, attempting to push her thoughts from her head, "I'm fine professor, just a little tired I suppose."

McGonagall didn't seem to buy it and continued to peer piercingly at her, "Hermione you're next class is charms isn't it?" Hermione nodded. "Why don't you go up to the Heads rooms and rest? There's obviously something troubling you, and you should take some time to think on it. You're doing very well, Hermione, but you need to give yourself a break every now and then or you'll burn yourself out."

Hermione looked horrified at this suggestion, "Oh no professor, I just couldn't. I love my classes and missing even just a day could put me so far behind."

"Hermione," McGonagall said in a no-nonsense voice, "Go to your rooms and take a rest for the rest of the day, you're only going to miss Charms and a study period today, both of which you would be fine not attending. You know I wouldn't make this suggestion unless I thought you actually needed it."

Hermione sighed, realizing her professor wasn't going to give in and it wouldn't be the end of the world for her to take just one day off. She could always make up for it later by studying more on the weekend. "Alright Professor, I'll go take a break. Thank you for your concern."

McGonagall smiled and reached out to squeeze Hermione's shoulder, "Good girl, I'll make your excuses to Professor Flitwick."

Hermione smiled and turned walking off towards the heads rooms. Annabelle was waiting for her in her portrait when she arrived. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, "The nun told me to expect you." She nodded towards another portrait a little way down the hall.

"Oh, yes Annabelle, thank you, I'm just a little confused."

Annabelle nodded slowly, "Yes, I heard about your breakfast this morning, I imagine that might be a little overwhelming."

"Wait, how'd you hear about that?"

Annabelle shrugged, "Oh, there is a painting of Queen Elizabeth's court a little way down the hallway, they're always gossiping. They consider it their one mission in life to spread the word about what all the students are up to. And there's so many of them the word tends to spread rather quickly."

Hermione thought back to how all the portraits always seemed to know everything almost exactly when it happened, it all made sense now. Glancing at Annabelle she noticed that the girl seemed familiar to her somehow, "Have I seen you before? There's something about you that seems to familiar."

Annabelle smiled a small smile in Hermione's direction as she turned and walked to her swing, "You might have caught sight of me in a different painting, I tend to wander sometimes when I'm bored."

"Yes…" Hermione said, "Yes, that must be what I'm thinking of." Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that the girl seemed familiar for a different reason. "Pygmy Puff."

The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed inside oblivious to Annabelle's quiet sigh of relief.

"Malfoy." Hermione called in an attempt to find out whether of not he was home, but she got no reply in return. She sighed in relief; the last thing she was in the mood for after the day she had was having to deal with Malfoy and his attitude. She decided she would use her time to explore their common areas.

The common living room was a huge room decorated in creams and browns. There was a large marble fireplace in the corner surrounded by large, overstuffed leather couches and chairs. On one of the sidewalls there was a large row of bookcases, Hermione walked over to them and pulled some books out glancing at the titles. There was a surprising amount on the shelves that she hadn't read and she could hardly wait to curl up in front of the fire to read one. She stepped across one of the many plush faux fur rugs scattered across the marble flooring and opened one of the doors against the fair walls.

This door and the one on the other side of it contained closets, but the middle door held a kitchen. Hermione gasped in delight, she would actually be able to cook all of her comfort food. Cooking had always been a secret pleasure of Hermione's. She loved the exactness of measuring ingredients and she enjoyed the eating afterwards. She had a secret love for food that she had never mentioned to the boys, knowing they would make fun of her for it, but Ginny had always supported her various food experiments.

She closed the door behind her, unable to resist the temptation of reading one of the books on the bookshelves. She pulled one off at random and settled herself on a couch in front of the fire. The book she had pulled off was about the various genealogies of different wizarding families. She smiled as she found the Weasleys and even the Malfoys, she loved wizarding history, it was much more interesting than muggle history. Unfortunately just as she was beginning to get involved in the book, the portrait swung open and Malfoy climbed through.

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, he hadn't been expecting to see Granger back so soon especially on the first day of school. He had assumed she would be gossiping and catching up with the rest of the gryffindors, which is what he supposed they always did. However, Malfoy wasn't stupid. He and Zabini had discussed what a merit it might be to be living with one of Potter's right hands. In addition to driving Potty and the Weasel insane, he could use this time to gather more information to send back to the Dark Lord. After all, that was the only reason why him and so many other Slytherins had returned to Hogwarts this year. So, that was why Hermione's mouth opened up in shock when Malfoy made his best attempt to smile at her.

"Granger, I'd like to propose a truce. We have a lot to do this year and we might as well find a way to deal with it. However, if you tell anyone that I suggested this, I will not only make you look like an idiot, I will embarrass the hell out of you by telling the whole school you begged me to sleep with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Malfoy, I would have agreed to a truce without you threatening me."

"Fine," he said putting out his hand, "shake on it."

Hermione took a deep breath and took his to shake wondering if this was the second giant mistake she had made today.

* * *

**To all of my lovely reviewers:**

Heather-Bether: Thanks! I spent so long on the description because it's basically my dream room(s). I just couldn't resist, I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

Guest: You're cute. Haha. But seriously thank you, I'm glad you like it.

its zabini not zambini: Don't worry, she just needs some time to come to her senses, it's hard to let a crush go just like that. PS. Thanks for a review on all my other chapters, you're awesome I loved reading all of them. Also thanks for calling me out on the Zambini think, I have no idea how I missed that in my read through. Haha.

VAMPIRESEX: Thanks? I think. Haha.

Bluebird12: D'Aww thank you. I'm so glad you love it, here's some more to hopefully satisfy your craving.

Mystery of the Night: Hopefully that's a good thing. I'm going to go with it is a good thing only because you want to read more. And it makes me feel better about myself. Mainly because it makes me feel better.

Izz Fizz: Best review ever. You made me smile so much, then I showed my boyfriend then I smiled some more. I think he thinks I'm a little nuts now, but it's alright. But seriously, you're awesome, thank you, it's so great to feel validated in my writing skills.


End file.
